criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Murder Games
The Murder Games is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred forty-fifth case of the game. It is the thirtieth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the final case to take place in East Asia. Plot Previously, The Bureau discovered Sanjay Korrapati was going to Kyushu. Tsukada Chieko led Carmen and the player to the body of her brother, Tsukada Hiroshi, who got an arrow to the back in a temple garden. Sanjay contacted Carmen and told the cops SOMBRA ordered the brainwashed orphans to kill one another until only one survived, an event they called "The Hunt". Chieko, Sanjay, SILVERee, and Ronin Ozawa were all detained for involvement in The Hunt, with Ronin being arrested for weapon and orphan trafficking for SOMBRA. Furthermore, June Douglas almost killed her sister April after Chieko taught her how to use a crossbow. Eventually, Obaasan was arrested for Hiroshi's murder. After denying involvement, Obaasan admitted she shot Hiroshi with a crossbow because she thought him weak for refusing to take part in The Hunt. Furthermore, Obaasan believed only SOMBRA could provide the children with a good future. Judge Adaku sentenced her to life in jail for Hiroshi's murder, the abduction and brainwashing of orphans, and the obstruction of justice. Post-trial, SILVERee returned to the orphans their most valuable possessions to help them out of their brainwashing. With his and Marina's help, the player restored Sanjay and Chieko's memories of their friends. The cops released the three of them from detention and offered to get Sanjay and Chieko a family via Spring Angels, Lars and Angela's foundation. Sanjay refused to be adopted by strangers, so Carmen agreed in being his legal guardian. Ronin negotiated his freedom with Jonah and the player by helping them track down the orphans who still believed they had to kill one another. Ronin pointed the cops to a central command unit in the temple, which Elliot used to do the task. After Ronin's plea agreement was authorized, he pointed the cops to the abandoned classroom for information about SOMBRA's future plans. They found a DVD which – per Elliot's analysis – showed a recording of a girl telling the supposed "winner" of The Hunt to go to Bangkok, Thailand. Ronin was released for cooperating with the authorities and the triplets were sent back to their home. Chief Ripley sent the Bureau to Bangkok to follow the lead they found in the classroom. Stats Victim *'Tsukada Hiroshi' (found with an arrow in his back) Murder Weapon *'Crossbow' Killer *'Obaasan' Suspects WEC30TChieko.png|Tsukada Chieko WEC30SILVERee.png|SILVERee WEC30Obaasan.png|Obaasan WEC30SKorrapati.png|Sanjay Korrapati WEC30ROzawa.png|Ronin Ozawa Killer's Profile *The killer is skilled with a crossbow. *The killer likes puzzles. *The killer speaks Japanese. *The killer wears blue. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes WEC30-CS1A.png|Temple Garden WEC30-CS1B.png|Garden Footbridge WEC30-CS2A.png|Shinto Temple WEC30-CS2B.png|Temple Corner WEC30-CS3A.png|Abandoned Classroom WEC30-CS3B.png|Overturned Desks Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Temple Garden. (Clues: Hiroshi's Backpack, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Tsukada Hiroshi; New Suspect: Tsukada Chieko) *Ask Chieko what she knows about her brother's murder. (Prerequisite: Play Temple Garden as a task; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Shinto Temple) *Investigate Shinto Temple. (Prerequisite: Chieko interrogated; Clues: Pincushion, Wooden Puzzle) *Examine Pincushion. (Result: Hair Sample) *Examine Hair Sample. (New Suspect: Obaasan) *Ask Obaasan about her pincushion. (Prerequisite: Hair Sample identified under microscope) *Examine Wooden Puzzle. (Result: Writing on Puzzle) *Analyze Writing on Puzzle. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes puzzles) *Examine Hiroshi's Backpack. (Result: Flyer) *Examine Flyer. (Result: Flyer Text; New Suspect: SILVERee) *Ask SILVERee about his flyer. (Prerequisite: Flyer Text unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is skilled with a crossbow) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned Classroom. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Crate, Painted Doll; New Suspect: Sanjay Korrapati) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Weapons Crate) *Analyze Weapons Crate. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Ronin Ozawa) *Interrogate Ronin Ozawa about the crate of weapons. (Prerequisite: Weapons Crate analyzed) *Examine Painted Doll. (Result: Japanese Writing) *Analyze Japanese Writing. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Japanese; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Temple Corner) *Investigate Temple Corner. (Prerequisite: Japanese Writing analyzed; Clues: Torn Photo, Shuriken) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Unknown Girl on Photo) *Examine Unknown Girl on Photo. (Result: Obaasan) *Ask Obaasan about the old class photo. (Prerequisite: Obaasan identified on Class Photo) *Examine Shuriken. (Result: Shiny Powder) *Analyze Shiny Powder. (12:00:00) *Ask SILVERee about the ninja star. (Prerequisite: Shiny Powder analyzed) *Ask Sanjay what he knows about the murder. (Prerequisite: Play Abandoned Classroom as a task) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Garden Footbridge. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: SOMBRA Armband, Locked Phone, Machete) *Examine SOMBRA Armband. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Chieko about her SOMBRA armband. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells analyzed) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Ronin's Phone) *Interrogate Ronin about his involvement in the child hunt. (Prerequisite: Ronin's Phone unlocked) *Examine Machete. (Result: Writing on Blade) *Ask Sanjay about his machete. (Prerequisite: Writing on Machete's Blade unraveled) *Investigate Overturned Desks. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Broken Pieces, School Supplies) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Crossbow) *Analyze Crossbow. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Examine School Supplies. (Result: Dog Tag) *Analyze Dog Tag. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Innocence Lost (6/6). (No stars) Trivia *This case was released on a Tuesday instead of the usual Thursday due to holiday festivities per Pretty Simple. *Although Carmen is the player's partner during the investigation, Jack is the one who appears in the player's teammate selection screen when they investigate a crime scene in this case. *The case's title is an obvious parody of The Hunger Games, a popular multimedia franchise created by Suzanne Collins. **This makes it the second case in the game whose title was inspired by the aforementioned franchise, the other one being The Hunger Planes in Pacific Bay. *This case has a similar plot to both The Hunger Games and the film Battle Royale. *This is one of the cases where more than one person is arrested. *This is one of the cases in which all suspects made an appearance prior to the events of this case. *This is the one of the cases in which the killer changes into the prison clothes without having been interrogated in the Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:East Asia